


Stay With Me Forever -Discontinued-

by HiatusXBitchXHours



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No smut or sex but kind of sexual, This was my first fanfic for Killugon, and it's cute as hell, i love my children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiatusXBitchXHours/pseuds/HiatusXBitchXHours
Summary: "Gon?"Gon looked up from the table and saw a small female figure standing there, waiting and judging him from the top of the staircase."Yes, Kite?""Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be walking to a whole another city by now?"Gon chuckled at the hurtful prod that Kite loved to deliver every time he did something dumb.Just like Killua, right?No.





	1. Prologue

Gon knew that this day was coming, but he never thought that it would come this fast.

But it did.

Even though all the tears, walking and training, the only thing the days did was go even faster.  
It was two years ever since Killua left his side and now that the deadline of the deal was over. Killua was coming for him. No matter how far away they could be right now he knew he was the only thing on Killua's mind and the distance between them would only become less and less as the seconds ticked by.

Gon didn't know if he has been waiting for this day all along, he wanted Killua, he needed Killua. But Killua hated him, no matter how many times Kite would tell him that he didn't, Gon knew he did. Maybe not for the right reasons but he was still mad at Gon for something.

Gon could feel his fingers twitch as he rested his head on one of the table islands in the kitchen. He thought about going on another walk and making the distance between them less for a period of time. But he didn't get up, despite how much his body longed for him to do so.

"Gon?"  
Gon looked up from the table and saw a small female figure standing there, waiting and judging him from the top of the staircase.  
"Yes, Kite?"  
"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be walking to a whole another city by now?"  
Gon chuckled at the hurtful prod that Kite loved to deliver every time he did something dumb.  
Just like Killua, right?  
No.  
"No, I'm just not sleepy right now."

Kite sighed impatiently as she walked down the steps, so slowly that even Gon got slightly irritated by it. 

But when she finally got close enough, only inches away from his sulking form. He could see something in her hand, something small and oval shaped.

It beeped.

"Y-YOU HAD A PHONE?!??"

Kite chuckled and put the phone on the table, she didn't answer his question but she didn't need too. Gon looked at the phone before him, his heart pounded harder than it ever had before as his ex- lover's name blinked on the screen.

"It's for you," Kite said before turning away from Gon, a hard but calm sadness in her voice. "He's Been calling for a while now, but I’d assumed you weren’t ready...." She drifted off, as if making her way towards the stairs.

But not before she turned once again, her last and final turn on this dark night. A hidden smile and a soft shine in her amethyst eyes. "After you're done talking to him, go to bed."  
Then with her final statement, she went back to her room


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter so I didn't think I need a summary when it literally is small enough to be one.

Gon couldn't comprehend his feelings at this moment. No matter how many times he thought it over, nothing understandable came to his open lips.  
He wished he knew what to do next, but he already knew it as it buzzed repeatedly in front of him.  
Gon could feel his heart pound harder as he grabbed for the phone, loud and worried tones of warning echoed in his ears.  
Stop!  
Don’t do it!  
He’ll just hurt you again!  
He already broke your heart once, why try again?  
But Gon still loved him, and without a moment's hesitation, Gon answered the phone.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon could feel a smile on his chapped lips.  
>  "When are you getting here?"  
> Another long pause between them filled the air. However it wasn't awkward, it was just perfect.  
> "Tomorrow, but it'll be faster if you'll actually talk to me,”  
> Gon couldn't help but laugh. “And how long will that be?”  
> “However long you want,” Killua responded, he sounded too old to be an 18-year-old, but two years apart can have a lasting effect on someone as fragile as Killua, and Gon knew that.

"Killua?" Gon said, fear rising in his throat as the person on the other line didn't respond back to him. The only thing he could hear was the sound of water and the soft rocking of a boat on unsteady waters.

He was coming.  
The boy could feel his heart skip a beat, he wanted this day to happen, he needed this day to happen. The day where Killua could be fully by his side again, the day where they could touch and love each other like no one else could, the day where they can both be happy.

Together.

"Yo," The boy on the other line said, cold and nonchalantly as the water he was sailing on.

His Killua.

Gon could feel a smile on his chapped lips.  
"When are you getting here?"  
Another long pause between them filled the air. However it wasn't awkward, it was just perfect.  
"Tomorrow, but it'll be faster if you'll actually talk to me,”  
Gon couldn't help but laugh. “And how long will that be?”  
“However long you want,” Killua responded, he sounded too old to be an 18-year-old but two years apart can have a lasting effect on someone as fragile as Killua, and Gon knew that.

He knew it even better before.

'This was never your fight, Killua'

Gon cringed at the sudden threatening memory but he couldn't let it hinder this already fragile conversation.

“So, My Killua, how were your ‘travels’~?”

A hitch and acceleration in the breath from the other line gave him his answer.

“G-Gon-”

Gon couldn't help but laugh at the other’s sudden loss of words, he never tried to be flirtatious with Killua because he didn't need to be. Killua was usually the one to give orders to what he wanted and flirting wasn't necessary when it came out so bluntly.

But it sure was fun.

“Hm? Didn't you want this conversation to be as long as I wanted?”Gon said trying to sound as clueless as he can possibly be.

Quiet, exasperated mumbling could be heard on the other end.

Oh~

“Something wrong, Killua?”Gon said, still sounding as clueless as ever. For the first time since he had been here, he was actually enjoying himself playing with Killua. Making him blush and squirm from a few hundred miles away made him feel...powerful.

The breaths from the other line had gotten ridged, uneven and hungry.

“Gon, stop...please.” Killua got out, shakily.

“OK~” Gon said, giggling at the new state he put his Companion in. “But I really do want to know all about your travels, Killua.”

“Gosh, Gon. I would have told you about it by now if you’d stop flirting with me!”

“Aww! but you sound so cute when I do that!” Gon complained, more giggles leaving his throat as the ‘innocent’ prods got worse. “Also, it sounds like your breathing gotten better than it was a few seconds ago. You sounded really excited.”

“GON!” Killua screamed, his voice cracking.

“I’m Sorry, I’m Sorry!” Gon apologized, although he couldn’t stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the lost fanfictions I made during high school and the only reason why it's good is because I had someone edit it for me
> 
>  But hopefully it's good enough and you'll enjoy it!  
> (This is the calmest of fanfictions I'll ever post, so enjoy the fluff while it lasts)


End file.
